


Feel What You Feel

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, body switch, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader and Bucky wake up in each other’s bodies and decide to explore their favorite sensation.





	Feel What You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @bucky-sempai for requesting this fic! It was an experience to write in difficulty and in the amount of ingenuity it took to visualize how to do this. I apologize for any confusion of who’s experiencing what; it’s a confusing situation. I hope you all enjoy this, and please take a second afterward to leave a constructive comment and/or a kudos.

The Hydra base was swarming with operatives. Stark had suggested the team check out the location because of the crazy readings it was giving off, but nobody was expecting to discover an army. You and Bucky were tasked with checking on a room of artifacts. It was surprisingly less fortified than the rest of the building, but you soon discovered why.

The artifacts were able to defend themselves for one. From off-the-charts radioactive readings to Hogwarts-level mystical defenses, they had everything. Luckily you and Bucky were a great team. With a box full of items, you both ran from the building as it started to collapse under a Hulk smash. The ground was uneven, and the box was heavy, which made it difficult to run. You kept your gaze focused ahead, but from the corner of your eye, you saw something bounce out. You left Bucky to lift the crate into the plane while you went after the small gem-like orb.

Then it started to flash.

Bucky was next to you in an instant, but you were both caught in the blast. Everything went dark.

|***|

You woke up with a groan. Everything hurt, and you felt dizzy. To your left, there was another cot covered in blankets. You assumed Bucky was still asleep underneath them. You closed your eyes in an attempt to stop the room from spinning.

“Bucky, you’re awake!” Steve said, walking into the room. You sat up, wrapping the sheet around you. Bucky stirred and groaned, probably feeling as crappy as you did. You turned to look at him, but when the sheet fell away you gasped.

It was you. Or, at least it looked like you. It was like looking in a strange mirror where the reflection moved differently than you.

Steve walked over to your side between the cots. “You two have been out for only a few hours, but glad to see you’re awake, Buck.”

“Steve, I’m not Bucky,” you tried. Bucky’s vocal chords rang deeper than yours. You stretched out your hand and placed the metal hand on Steve’s shoulder. You were surprised at how easily you could lift it. “What was that thing that exploded? I think it’s done something to… switch us somehow.”

You, Bucky as you, sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard. Steve blushed more crimson than Tony’s suit and looked everywhere but at your body.

“Buck, do me a favor,” you said, “cover up your chest.”

“I thought you liked my pecs?” He grinned at you, keeping his eyes scrunched shut in pain. Even with your face, you could see his usual smirk.

“Trust me, those aren’t your pecs.”

Bucky looked down. “What the…” he sank back under the sheet. “Explanation?”

“Um, Tony’s still running tests,” Steve answered. His eyes flicked nervously between you. “We’ll fix this. Till then, um, just stay put.” He left quickly, almost running.

This left you and Bucky alone. He took another peek under the sheet and then gave his body the once-over.

“It doesn’t seem like we were injured in any other way.”

“It would seem so.”

Soon you were both laughing. This was crazy. And from Steve’s surprise, you assumed that nobody else had been hit. You looked at the metal arm, watching how it whirred and chinked into place as you flexed. It didn’t take any more effort to make it move, but you had seen what it could do. It was an incredible piece of machinery.

Then Bucky was straddling his hips with your legs.

“Any second now you’re going to feel something in your nether regions,” he said. Calm. Like saying it was about to rain.

His erection was nothing like you’ve never experienced. It was sudden and filled your entire body with only one yearning.

“Seriously? That’s how fast you get hard for me?”

“Yes, ma’am.” You both shared a giggle at how funny he sounded with your voice. “But that’s not even the best part. I really like it when you…” he pulled back the sheet and curled your fingers around his length. You couldn’t keep his hips from jerking forward.

“Well, I really like it when you suck on my neck like this…” you leaned up and pressed his lips against your pulse point. You kissed it softly, then sucked harshly. He gasped, making you chuckle. It felt like a rolling drum in his/your chest.

“Are we doing this?” Bucky asked. You nodded. “Okay, then I love it when I get to taste you.” He pushed you down onto your back and shimmied up till your folds were over your face. “Play as much as you love doll. Let me feel what you like to feel.”

You took a second to gather your thoughts, then licked a quick stripe. He shuddered above you and braced against the headboard. You sucked on your clit, loving how he/you shuddered.

He rode your face as you flicked your tongue in and out of him/you. Before long you could see him feeling the pleasant heat rising in your stomach. “Right there, Y/N. Keep going.” You licked and sucked earnestly, pulling him into the perfect high of pleasure. One finger, then a second, joined your tongue. He screamed as everything blurred except for the feeling of you. You reminisced about the times when he gave you that feeling, and stroked your thighs and as he regained sight from the blinding whiteness. Still overwhelmed in your euphoric state, it was easy for you to flip Bucky/you onto your back.

His length sat back against his stomach, twitching as you looked down at him. Even though the face was different, you could see him in your eyes. You used how close he was to you to tease his cock at your entrance.

You sank into him, stretching your walls and making him gasp for air. You steadied yourself against the headboard, breathing hard.

“So… that’s what you mean by… so tight,” you panted. He bucked your hips, ready for you to move. You started slow, allowing him to get acquainted with his girth. As you sped up, he wrapped your legs around him, giving you a deeper angle. Your hands flew to the headboard to keep you from rocking him into it. Bucky wrapped one off your legs over his shoulder. The rhythmic pounding brought you closer to your g-spot, and both of you to your release.

“Harder,” you whispered. You knew the warm knot was beginning to tighten again, but you wanted him to experience you wholly.

“What was that, Y/N?” he asked cheekily, grinning at you. He slowed down rocking your hips to match your thrusts.

“Do you trust me?” Frustration edged your voice.

He hoisted your other leg and wrapped your ankles around his neck. He screamed as you found your center, slamming into it repeatedly.

“Right there, Y/N. I’m almost…”

“Let go, darling; I’m right behind you.”

Your body lasted for a few more thrusts before tightening hard around his cock. Bucky’s seed spilled inside your body, pushing him through his own orgasm as you came as one. If there was any moment you would never want to forget, it would be that one. Bucky’s face was relaxed in bliss, hair plastered to his sweaty face. Your ankles were wrapped around him and you were gently stroking your legs as you both came. Then his eyes opened, perfectly blue, as he watched your ecstasy unfold.

You thrust a few more times into you to ride out your ends, then fell on the bed next to him. He covered you both in the sheets and spooned into his body.

“Wow. So that’s what it’s like to be you,” he murmured. “Now that I know what you like…”

“Hmm,” you hummed in pleasure at the thought.

You were just closing your eyes to go to sleep when Steve walked into the room. “Tony thinks he may have found a guy that can… oh. Am I interrupting anything?” He didn’t blush this time, but he still avoided looking at you two sharing the small cot. “There’s robes in the closet. When you guys are ready you can meet us in the lab.” Again he left quickly.

It was an awkward walk to the lab. Everything looked different from Bucky’s height, and Bucky had a hard time keeping up with your shorter legs. Tony introduced you to Dr. Stephen Strange as he strapped you into a Frankenstein-like chair. Dr. Strange’s chants created glowing symbols in the air. They circled around his hands and around yours and Bucky’s chairs. There was a rushing of wind, and then the sensation of being pulled as if by a tide, then you lost consciences.

You woke up to voices. Beside you, Dr. Strange and Bucky were talking. Bucky. And he looked like Bucky. You pulled your arms over the sheets to look at them. Both made of flesh and bone.

Dr. Strange left soon after making sure you both were okay and didn’t show any lingering signs of the swap. Again you were left alone. And again, you too surrendered to the laughter.

“Well, Doll… would you like me to perfect what I learned yesterday?” he asked, grinning.

Absolutely.


End file.
